Brava
by TracyCook
Summary: Tawni walks in on Sonny pleasuring herself and is a little too okay with it. Another Tawni/Sonny one shot! Hope you Tonny lovers enjoy it! Femslash
1. Brava

Brava

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

Authors Note: I am still working on my multi-chapter fics promise. I've just been writing these on the side to keep you guys all happy and reading Tawni/Sonny fun. :p My multi-chaps are giving me some problems with inspiration but I promise I will get them up. Another problem, my laptop lost its O button so it's hard to type O's lol which happen to be in a lot of words. So my pace may slow down.

Brava

Everyone had gone home for the evening, everyone except for Sonny that was. She was currently lying on the couch in their prop house, and her mind was consumed with thoughts of a certain blonde co-star. Lately, Tawni had not been the girl she had originally met, she was showing signs of humanity, caring, and even love. It was a bit odd but the brunette would never complain about the attention. Since the moment that she had arrived, she had been entranced by the blonde; she had an amazing body, a beautiful face, and perfect hair.

The daydreams had started out innocent. She would imagine what it would be like to be close to Tawni, close enough to give her a hug without causing the taller girl to push her away in discomfort. Lately though, these thoughts had taken a turn. A very sexual turn, and for someone who had never cared for the thought of sex, this was a big deal.

Behind closed eyes the beautiful blonde's face became visible. She imagined those gorgeous pink lips pressed against hers in a heated kiss, her fingers running through long blonde hair, tan manicured fingers running over Sonny's stomach.

Sonny's body shivered, as she ran her own fingers under her shirt teasing her skin as she imagined those fingers she adored. "Mmm." She moaned out as she ran her fingers against her breast. When she began teasing her nipple the brunette let out another moan as she continued to imagine Tawni's lips circled around her nipple. Sonny was starting to grow unbearably wet, and the need to be touched was becoming so intense that she literally ached.

The brunette allowed her fantasy to become even more sexual as she trailed her hand down to the waistline of her skirt, body shaking as she imagined the blonde running her hand down her body and under the skirt she was wearing. Headed toward her soaking womanhood, in order to take her.

"Please, Tawni." She mumbled out, so caught up in her fantasy that she could not help but say something.

Sonny lifted her hips as she pushed her hand underneath the top of her skirt, grazing fingers over her shaved mound, running fingers against her wet clit, groaning out. She pressed her fingers between her folds, rubbing her index finger against the sensitive bud, her moans growing in intensity as she sped her fingers. "Oh god Tawni." She moaned out to herself as she moved her hand to push her index finger inside of her dripping entrance, running her thumb around her clit in circles.

She continued moving quickly against herself, imagining it was Tawni's hand between her thighs. The moans continued to grow louder as she reached her orgasm. Coming all over her thighs and hand, even the bottom of her skirt got a bit wet. As she had come, the brunette had shouted out Tawnis name.

Now her body was completely relaxed, hand still beneath her skirt, as she grew limp on the couch. Her breathing returning to normal.

Suddenly, she screamed out and sat up on the couch removing her hand from her wetness, trying to wipe it clean on the cushions as she heard clapping from the balcony. "Brava!" Came Tawni's voice.

Humiliation, that was all that Sonny felt at the moment. Completely embarrassed, no one had ever walked in on her doing such a thing. Worst of all, it was the person she had been pleasuring herself too. How much of it had she heard? Was she angry? She was smiling, but that didn't mean anything when it came to the blonde. _'Oh my gosh'_Sonny's heart was pounding so loud she could hear it thudding in her ears. This would ruin everything.

"Oh the things you stumble upon when you're hiding and hoping to stumble upon something." The blonde stated with laughter in her high voice as she slid down the slide that led to the main floor of the prop house.

Sonny had yet to move from the couch as brown eyes stared to Tawni in horror, her body frozen. She could only watch as the blonde moved closer to her.

"Tawni, it wasn't what it looked like." She finally managed to squeak out.

"Oh, so." Pausing Tawni climbed on top of Sonny on the couch straddling her co-star with a smirk on her lips. "You weren't just pleasuring yourself to me?"

Sonny laughed at this, despite the arousal growing due to the blonde on her lap. "Psssh! Of course not!" She laughed some more, nervously. "What would have ever given you that idea?"

"Perhaps." Lifting the brunette's hand she ran her tongue along one of her fingers before sucking it between her lips. She certainly noticed the beautiful girl's reaction as Sonny blushed and held in a moan. "Because you were."

"I-I-I am sorry Tawni." She said her voice still squeaky as she squirmed uncomfortably.

"No, I'm sorry for interrupting; I just assumed the real Tawni Hart would be a bit more satisfying." She stated smugly.

"No! Really Tawni, you have nothing to apologize for, I shouldn't have been doing such things in a private—what did you say?" Her brown eyes widened in confusion as she felt lips on her own.

C

Authors Note: Got stood up on a date last night, kinda sucked, so I was all depressed. But I am back to writing, have lots of ideas for one shots, but I am a bit stuck on some of my other stories. I will get it though! Hope you all enjoy this one!

-Tracy Cook


	2. The Real Tawni Hart

Brava

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: M

The Real Tawni Hart

Sonny could feel her body shake as she took in a deep breath, large brown eyes focused intently on shimmering blue eyes. Tawni was showing a side that she had never truly saw in her, perhaps it was that "evil" side, when she did something devious in order to get her way. Was that what this was? Was she getting her way? The thought made Sonny's heart leap and her stomach turn with excitement, eyes black with lust, bottom lip tugged between her teeth as she waited for what was to come.

Sonny could still taste the sweet chocolate lip gloss on her lips from where the blonde diva had kissed her, it was intoxicating.

"You are so gorgeous Sonny, not as gorgeous as me of course." She added with a smirk.

"Of course." The brunette stated with a grin of her own, she knew that it was something that irritated her on numerous occasions, but Tawni's sef-centered, egotistic attitude was something that drove her crazy in many different ways. Currently, it was setting her body on fire and she loved it.

With a soft smile gracing her pink coco-moco-coco lips, she ran her pink nails over her friend's exposed toned abdomen. Drinking in the sight with her eyes. "But, you are definitely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Sonny whispered out, catching her breath as nails scratched along her hipbones. Traveling along her thighs, over her skirt, before running along her exposed legs and disappearing beneath the fabric.

Apparently, Tawni decided to show her response in a different way, as her fingers trailed along the edge of the brunette's panties. They appeared to know exactly what they were doing and each touch sent shivers through Sonny's entire body, causing an intense heat and wetness to form between her thighs. Her clit was throbbing with a need to be touched. She needed to be touched.

"Mmm…" She groaned out lifting her hips impatiently off of the couch, but the blonde would not be rushed.

"Ah-ah! Slow down there tiger, you know I like to do things my way."

"Tawni, I've wanted you for so long. Please? Just touch me." She was nearly on the verge of tears as the desire and aching consumed her body, she needed to be touched. It was true. Sonny had wanted Tawni for so long, and now that she was so close to having her, she had little if any patience.

"Sonny, if you tell me what to do again I swear I will get up and walk right out of this room." Her voice was commanding as usual. It shouldn't have, but it turned Sonny on to no end.

"Sorry." She squeaked out, biting her tongue and closing her eyes as she let out a breath. Trying her hardest to keep patient and wait for the other woman to make her move.

Tedious fingers traced along her damp panties finding her clit through the fabric, applying pressure. Not enough to relieve Sonny, but enough to give her quite a bit of pleasure. Groaning out she dug her fingers into blonde curls and lifted her hips in order to get more of the amazing feeling.

Watching as the other girl squirmed beneath her fingers; Tawni smirked and sped up her pace. Circling around the sensitive bundle of nerves with her fingers, she could hear Sonny let out moans and groans of pleasure and feel her fingers digging into her scalp, it was causing a need to form between her own thighs, but she ignored it. This was for Sonny, not for her. Hearing the brunette whimper out as she tried to obtain more contact with her fingers, Tawni felt her heart swell with pride and she wanted to see more of it. Needed to see more of it.

As she snuck her fingers under Sonny's soaked panties she let out a moan of her own. "Oh god, Sonny…" She bit down on her bottom lip as her fingers were coated in sweet desire; they made their way between the other woman's folds now circling her clit again.

"Mmm… Jeeze Tawn, yeah, right there…" Sonny moaned out as her heart raced and her body shook at the contact. She was nearing her orgasm already. "I'm already so close."

"Is that so?" The diva cocked her head to the side and steadied her fingers, loving the way that the innocent girl groaned out and pleaded for her to continue. It was so exhilarating knowing that she could cause such a reaction.

"Yes! Why did you stop!" She nearly cried.

"Well, I didn't want you to come before I got a chance to be inside of you, silly girl." Tawni said with a pink smile as she slipped her fingers further down, finding Sonny's entrance, which she teased with her fingers. Sonny was growing more and more agitated as she tried to receive more contact, but the blonde appeared more than content with the teasing.

"You okay?" Tawni asked with feigned concern.

"Tawni, stop teasing—" Before she could finish the sentence two of Tawni's fingers were thrust deep inside of her. It hurt, but it also felt amazing. "—Oh god! Mm—yeah! Tawni! Please don't stop!"

Tawni leant over Sonny, thrusting her fingers deep inside of the brunette before twisting them and hitting the spot that made her inner walls clamp down around her fingers and caused the other to moan out her name in pleasure. Leaning in she whispered hotly against Sonny's ear. "Come for me, Sonny."

And with that, she did. It was better than any time she had ever pleasured herself. It was better because it was the real Tawni Hart.

C

Authors Note: Added another little chapter… just to give it more of that M rating it claims to have. :p Hope that y'all like it!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
